herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jerry Conlaine
Jerry Conlaine is one of three main heroes from the 2004 American teen comedy film Without a Paddle. He and his friends Dr. Dan Mott and Tom Marshall stops a deadly drug ring, subdues armed criminals, and protects two defenseless girls and their tree from death and destruction. Jerry is portrayed by Matthew Lillard. Appearance / Personality Jerry is a Caucasian male in his early thirties. His distinguishing physical features include short black hair, blue eyes, and a muscular athletic build. He has a fun and easygoing personality. He constantly makes jokes throughout the movie. His specialized wardrobe consists of a business suit (for work), surfer clothes (when he is surfing), and hiking clothes (when is out adventuring with his friends). He wears patterned boxer shorts that have vertical stripes of alternating shades of purple for his comfortable underwear. Unlike Tom and Dan, Jerry is in a relationship with a woman named Denise. Tom doesn't commit to any woman which gets him into problematic situations. Dan has no girlfriend but has a crush for one of his co-workers. Main heroic acts Jerry's first heroic act is defending Flower's and Butterfly's sacred tree named "Earth Child". Flower and Butterfly are the names of two woman living in the wilderness whom Jerry and his friends meet. As the criminals Elwood and Dennis start cutting into the tree, Jerry quickly thinks of a plan. The plan is for Jerry to rappel down the tree and distract the armed men to give everyone else the opportunity to get away. However, Tom stops Jerry and volunteers to rappel down instead. While Tom is rappelling down Jerry joins the rest of the gang by throwing bags of human poop to defend the tree. After Tom finishes creating a zip-line, Jerry joins Dan and Tom on ground level. The trio ride a vehicle causing Elwood and Dennis to give chase and leading them away from the tree. The joyride ends when the three drive off a cliff and fall into a lake losing Elwood and Dennis in the process. Jerry's second heroic act is brawling with Elwood and Dennis to incapacitate the lethal hunters. After the trio discover D.B. Cooper's corpse and loot in an underground cavern, they hear that Elwood and Dennis are nearby above ground. Dan is the only one small enough to climb through a tunnel that leads back to the surface. After Elwood & Dennis find Jerry & Tom in the cavern, Dan sneaks up between the two hunters and knocks them down into the cavern. Elwood & Dennis start fighting with Jerry & Tom. During the fight, Elwood pulls out his handgun. At one point in the fight, Jerry gains control of the gun but it is knocked out of his hand. The all-out brawl stops when the sheriff fires off a gunshot signaling everyone that the fight is over. Jerry's third heroic act is the willingness to sacrifice himself to protect Dan and Tom from the sheriff and his henchmen. After everyone has been pulled out of the underground cavern, the sheriff reveals that he is the head of the drug ring and Elwood & Dennis work from him. The sheriff and his men draw their guns while backing Jerry and his friends to the edge of a cliff. Unknown to the sheriff and his men, Dan secretly gives a grenade to Jerry. Jerry plans to use the grenade to kill himself, the sheriff and his henchmen while Dan and Tom get away. Unfortunately, when Jerry shows the activated grenade to the sheriff and his men Tom and Dan stand firm with Jerry. Elwood manages to jab Jerry causing the grenade to fall to the ground. Everyone except Jerry starts to run away from the grenade. Jerry heroically grabs the live grenade and hurls it at the sheriff and his men. The grenade goes off causing a giant tree to come down on the sheriff and his men. Jerry's heroic act subdues the bad guys. The trio are praised as heroes by the town. Jerry proposes to his girlfriend at the end of the film. Gallery Jerry Conlaine (Matthew Lillard) in Without a Paddle in his boxer shorts surviving in the wilderness.png|Jerry surviving in the Oregon wilderness Jerry Conlaine (Matthew Lillard) in Without a Paddle holding a live grenade towards the sheriff and his henchmen.png|Jerry using a live grenade Jerry Conlaine (Matthew Lillard) in boxers giving a helpful push to Dr Dan Mott (Seth Green) in briefs in Without a Paddle.png|Jerry helping Dan with the zipline Jerry Conlaine (Matthew Lillard) in boxers in Without a Paddle looking to make sure Dan is okay.png|Jerry making sure Dan is okay Jerry, Dan, and Tom in Without a Paddle huddling for warmth.jpg|Jerry, Dan and Tom huddling together for warmth during the cold night rain Jerry, Dan, and Tom trying to sleep in Without a Paddle.png|Jerry, Dan, and Tom trying to sleep Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Casanova Category:Live Action Heroes Category:In Love Category:Businessmen Category:Dimwits Category:Successful Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Strategists Category:Fighter Category:Protectors Category:Bond Protector Category:Bond Creator Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Nurturer Category:Charismatic Category:Selfless Category:Honorable Category:Role Models Category:Chaotic Good Category:Rescuers Category:Strong-Willed Category:Anti Hero Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Localized Protection Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Paragon Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Adventurers